


Just Really Pretty

by Casey_Wolfe



Series: No Problems [2]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Family, Fast 6 AU, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Friendship, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Polyamory, Rare Pairings, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had come to save Letty and clear their names, but Brian wanted to save Carter as well.  Too bad his lovers aren’t really on the same page.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The LONG-awaited sequel to “Never Had a Problem.”  Based off a meme from [Texts From Team Toretto.](http://textsfromteamtoretto.tumblr.com/)

“Oh, there’s just one more thing,” Hobbs started, causing Toretto and his team to pause.  “There’s one more player in the mix.”  He slid the open case folder across the table, ending up right in front of Brian.

His blue eyes widened, looking at the surveillance photo paper-clipped to the top.  “Well,” he mused.  “This just got a lot more interesting.”  He felt Dom and Vince hovering over his shoulders.

Rome craned his neck to see, and his eyes bulged comically from his head.  “No fucking way, brah.  He’s s’pposed to be in prison.”

That made Brian flash a feral grin at his best friend.  “Told you he would get out.”  He looked back at the photo of the suave brunette he’d met in Miami- Carter Verone.  Yeah, things had become _very_ interesting indeed.

Before either of his partners could open their mouths, Brian just nodded and looked over at Hobbs.  “No problem,” he reiterated his earlier statement, not missing the way Vince and Dom’s expressions went hard. After that everyone cleared out, heading in their separate directions.

Back at their crappy motel room, Brian wasn’t shocked in the least when both his lovers started demanding answers at the same time.  The blonde held up his hands, pulling beers from the mini-fridge- they would need them- and quipped, “Simmer down heathens.  I’m gettin’ to it.”

Vince snorted but gladly accepted the Corona.  Dom didn’t seem as though he were going to be as easy to placate and crossed his arms.  Brian sighed, shaking his head and putting the bald man’s beer on the table as he sat down.  At least Vince was calmer than usual, taking a seat across from him.  Knowing the hothead though, he wouldn’t stay that way.  Brian knew that even Dom’s famous zen would be broken with this one.

“So…” Brian began, knowing it wouldn’t do him any good to beat around the bush.  “I told you about the Miami case.”  Vince nodded, Dom just remained staring with his border-lined pissed expression.  He sighed before saying, “What I didn’t tell you is that Carter and I got involved during the whole thing.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” Dom bellowed, coming towards him.  “You were givin’ it up for him?!”

Shockingly enough, Vince was rather composed about the whole thing and even put his arm out to stop Dom from plowing straight into their other lover.  “Dom…  Let ‘im finish,” he scolded.  When the larger male backed off a bit, he turned to look at the blonde.  “It was all just part of the game, right Bri?”  When Brian only frowned, breaking eye contact, Vince’s face fell.  “Bri…  It didn’t mean anything.  It was just an act.  Right?”

Brian bit hold of his lower lip.  “It may not have been completely an act.”

And there it was- Vince exploding in spectacular Vince-like fashion.  As he ranted, pacing up and down, Dom glared daggers at him.  His muscles were coiled, ready for a fight.  Brian supposed he should be thankful that Dom would never lay a finger on him in anger, otherwise he would have really been fearing for his life about then.

“Why?!” Vince finally demanded, his raving put on hold.

Brian ran his hand through his hair.  It was still shorter than he wanted it but it had been growing from his FBI buzz cut.  “You were both gone, V.  I figured we were done.  Whaddaya want me to say?”

Then Dom dropped the bombshell he knew had been coming.  “You love ‘im?”

The blonde looked at the ground, answering honestly, “I’m not sure.”  He had only been with Carter that one time- though he wouldn’t have minded spending more nights in the man’s bed.  Yeah, the brunette was charming and he was gorgeous to look at, but he couldn’t say for certain what his exact feelings were.  There simply hadn’t been enough time for them to get to know each other better before he was hauled off to jail.

That wasn’t what either of them wanted to hear, however his lovers couldn’t begrudge him his feelings.  Brian hadn’t lied that they had all been separated at the time and honestly they had been pissed at him then too.  It wasn’t as though he cheated on them.  He had kept it from them, that was his only real crime, except worrying over that after all they’d been through together already seemed a shallow worry.

“Get over here, Bri,” Dom said with a sigh, untensing his muscles.

Vince seemed to come to the same conclusion, leaning against Dom.  When Brian looked up at them with that kicked-puppy look, the gruff racer smirked.  “Come on, Buster.  You heard ‘im.”

Brian tentatively stood, joining his lovers.  They both grabbed hold of him, pulling him into a hug.  “S’ok, Bri,” Dom murmured.

The blonde felt his body relax and he leaned into them, holding them back.  “Sorry, for not telling you…”  Brian gave them a squeeze.  “I love you both.”

Smiling softly, Vince kissed him before whispering in his ear.  “Love you too, Bri.”

Blue eyes looking up at Dom, the man nodded in agreement.  “Love you, and V.  Always will.”  Vince and Brian grinned brightly at him.  Trading a look, the pair’s smiles turned sly.  Neither had to speak, simply grabbing hold of Dom and steering him towards the bed.  “You two are insatiable,” he teased, though he was grinning all the same.

“Don’t hear any complaints, Dominic,” Vince replied, biting onto his earlobe.

Brian smiled at his partners, just enjoying the moment.  He never wanted them to be apart ever again.  Dom and Vince were his world, his everything.  Likewise, Brian was theirs.

* * *

Shaw played an excellent distraction.  While they were all watching his exchange with their turncoat, Oakes, the rest of his crew was attacking Interpol headquarters.  “Brian, take the team,” Dom ordered.

“What about you?”

“V and I will wait for Shaw.  Shaw leads to Letty.”

Brian nodded.  “Be careful.”

“You too Buster,” Vince replied.  Neither of them liked watching Brian go off alone, however Vince knew Dom needed more backup than just Hobbs, and Dom wasn’t about to let anyone else go after Letty in his stead.

When they got to Interpol, a sniper killed the block of Han and Giselle’s car, taking them out of the chase.  Brian still had Rome and Tej in one car, and Leon in another.  Between the three of them it should have been easy to disable one Range Rover and the modified racer that looked like a twin of the one Shaw had.  Except he should have expected they would play dirty, using some sort of EMP device that reminded him of what the DEA had used against him in Miami.

“Wonder who gave them _that_ idea,” Brian grumbled to himself after checking that the others were alright.  It looked like it was just him.  That was until he spotted Shaw in the mix, a sleek black Ferrari right behind.  “Dom, where are you?”

“Right behind you!”  Sure enough he spotted the car slip in behind him, followed by Vince and the Gurkha with Hobbs and Riley.

“Everyone else is out.  We need a new plan here Dom.”

Not that they were given a choice.  Shaw split off from the rest of the group and Dom went after him.  “I’m with Bri,” Vince announced.

“I’ll take the Rover,” Brian replied.  “Take that rear guard.”

“My pleasure.”  Vince smirked as he gunned it past his lover.  He paced the Ferrari easily, glancing over to find none other than Carter behind the wheel.  That got his blood boiling and he scoffed.  “No problem.”  Some rich punk wasn’t going to be any match for _him_ behind the wheel.

Brian waited until Vince made his move against the trail car before rocketing ahead and slamming straight into the rear of the Range Rover.  He’d get it stopped even if he completely totaled his ride in the process.

* * *

Carter may not have been a street racer or near as proficient with cars as Shaw or the rest of the crew but he wasn’t completely helpless either.  It’s why Shaw trusted him to help cover his ass and to do the same for the extraction team.  So when some gruff looking brunette on Hobbs’ secret team tried to ram him from the side, he hit the breaks so the car missed him by mere inches.

He smirked to himself as the car got behind him, staying on him as he weaved through traffic.  Carter was waiting for just the right moment.   _Ah, there!_ He dodged out of the way at the last minute, causing his tail to be forced to slam on the breaks or go head on with another car.  It caused the other’s vehicle to slide and a pile up to jam him in.

Carter would have to thank Letty for teaching him a thing or two when they made it back to the warehouse.

Of course he wasn’t the only one pulling that trick.  He watched as the Rover- which had pulled far ahead by then- moved, revealing Vegh in the flip car on the other side.  Too little too late for that car as she got up underneath.  It went airborne, rolling and landing on the roof, skidding across the tunnel and slamming into the wall.

Carter slowed his car as he passed to see if the driver was still kicking, only to feel his heart stop when he saw a set of bright blue eyes looking back at him.   _Brian!_ He had half a mind to jump out of the car and help pull him out.  As Brian released his harness, letting him fall to the roof, he never stopped looking at Carter.

The radio in his ear crackled.  “Carter.  Lets go.”  He glanced up to see Vegh had passed by, waiting on him to catch up.

He spared one last look to Brian, his face a mask of snow, not a single hint given.  Carter would have to find him later.  Hitting the accelerator, he noticed his earlier tail had finally caught up to them, skidding to a halt at the crash.

The scruffy male practically leapt out, running to help Brian out of the wreckage.  Carter watched in the rearview with relief, noticing his former lover appeared to be alright.  Still, he would be having words with Vegh later on.  Brian was off limits.


	2. Chapter 2

Back at HQ it was apparent they all had their asses handed to them.  All the cars were wrecked in one shape or form, and most of them were nursing physical injuries as well.  Brian clucked his tongue as he pulled the bullet from Dom’s shoulder.  “You’re _sure_ she saw you?” he checked.

“She looked right at me Bri,” Dom confirmed.

“Maybe she had a cover to keep,” Vince suggested.  “If anyone else was watching, or _could_ watch…”

Brian shrugged.  It was certainly possible.  Still, something didn’t seem right about it.  “Maybe the Letty we once knew is gone,” he said quietly.

Shaking his head, Dom argued, “You don’t turn your back on family… even when they do.”

Leon walked in, heaving a sigh.  Vince guessed, “Hobbs still bitching?”

“Understatement.”  The man was going around in circles.  Rather than letting the team handle things as they needed to, he wanted to second guess them every step of the way.  When Leon had slipped away, Tej had been telling the Agent not to worry about getting new cars.  “So,” Leon commented as he looked at Dom, “still alive I see.  Good thing too ‘cause I didn’t wanna tell Mia otherwise.”

Dom snickered.  “You go call my sister before she gets worried and starts blowing up all our phones.”

“I’d leave out the car crashes and bullets,” Brian suggested.

“Buster’s gotta point,” Vince agreed.

Leon only laughed, shaking his head as he pulled out his phone and walked away, allowing those three to playfully bicker amongst themselves.

* * *

Gathered together, they were looking at the files Vegh had received from their mole in DSS.  It was only too bad they came too little, too late.  Not that it mattered since Carter could have pointed them in the right direction after seeing Brian.

At the moment, Shaw was holding onto said blonde’s file.  “He’s an interesting one,” Owen mused.

Carter opened his mouth to warn the man off but Jah interrupted by tossing a picture onto the table.  Everyone paused as they noted it was an image of Letty sitting on Dom’s lap.  Naturally their attention turned to the woman in question, though it was clear she had no idea what to make of it.  “That’s the guy I shot,” she said easily, brows lowering as she picked up the photo to study it more.

That meant she missed the little smirk on Shaw’s face but Carter didn’t.  Apparently the man was satisfied that her memory was still blank of her time before he picked her up in that hospital.  Carter had been worried about her presence from the start.  Although if he were being honest, part of him had hoped it would draw Brian out from wherever he had gone to ground.

Going back to looking at the file of Brian, Shaw remarked, “This one’s too pretty to have been a cop.”

“Oh, he was,” Carter grunted.  Naturally that gained Owen’s attention.  “He was the one that took me down in Miami.”  Not that Brian had had much of a choice as Carter later found out.  Being blackmailed by the Feds himself, there was no way Carter could hold it against him.

“Really?”  Shaw’s smile turned sly, looking over a few other pictures included in the file, clearly intrigued by Brian in a way Carter didn’t approve of.

“He’s also _mine_ ,” Carter warned, glaring over at Shaw.

Owen had the brazen nerve to smirk at him.  “We’ll see about that.”  Shaw had never backed down from a challenge and he wasn’t about to start.

* * *

They weren’t surprised when they saw Letty arrive at the assembly of racers and enthusiasts.  Dom looked over at his lovers, giving them a nod before moving in.  They had all agreed it would probably be best if he spoke to her alone, plus they would be able to play look-out in case anyone else from Shaw’s crew showed up.

“You’ve got a lot of balls,” Letty commented, leaning against her quarter panel as she spotted his approach.

Dom couldn't help the amused quirk of his lips and the nonchalant shrug.  “I’ve been known to do things a little… reckless.”

She let out a short chuckle.  “Yeah well, in case you didn’t get the hint…  I dunno how you think you know me but-”

“Never could keep yourself outta trouble.”  Dom’s smile was fond.  “Not sure what happened.  Hell, I dunno how you’re even _alive_.  But we’re family.  And you don’t turn your back on family.”

Her brows lowered but there was curiosity in her eyes.  “What else do you know about me?”

“About you?  Everything.”

Vince watched as Dom stepped closer to Letty.  Even unable to hear what they were saying it was looking promising.  Letty didn’t seem angry, maybe leery which was odd, but not angry.  Whatever Dom was telling her seemed to be making progress at least.

As his gaze drifted over the crowd in search of any others of Shaw’s crew, Brian’s was drawn to someone else in the crowd.  Carter was leaning on the wall at the entrance to an alley, lips drawing back in a predatory smile before tilting his head to the side in invitation.  The blonde glanced over at Vince, finding he was distracted, and slipped away.

Carter snatched his arm the minute they passed from view, spinning him and pressing his back against the brick building.  “I’m rather glad Shaw ordered me to shadow her now,” he mused, body pressed against Brian’s none too subtly as his arms caged him.  “Didn’t think to see you again.”

“Miss me Carter?” he teased.  Honestly Brian couldn’t say that he disliked his current position.

“I did indeed Corazon,” he purred.  Seeming to remember, he sobered, pulling away just enough to look over him.  “You weren’t hurt were you?”  When Brian shook his head, the brunette went right back to the charm, pressing against him again.  “Good.  I warned Shaw what would happen otherwise.”

Brian raised a brow at that.  “Oh really?  And why would you do that?”

“Isn’t that obvious?” Carter replied, a hand falling to his hip.

“Hey!” a voice barked from the end of the alley.  They didn’t even have time to react before Vince was throwing Carter off and Dom was grabbing Brian to tug him safely to his side.  “Back the fuck off!” Vince growled, hackles raised.

Carter, to his credit, remained composed, smoothing his hands over the front of his suit jacket.  There was a sneer on his face as he looked between the two interlopers.  “You’re interrupting,” he spoke none too kindly.  “We were in the middle of a reunion.”

“You keep your hands off what doesn’t belong to you,” Dom threatened lowly.

Scoffing, Carter replied, “I believe Brian is capable of making his own decisions.”  He held out his hand and motioned for said blonde.  “Come on Corazon.  Lets take this somewhere more private.”

“Take the hint pretty boy,” Vince threw back, sticking himself to Brian’s other side.

“Come near him again,” Dom added, “and we’re gonna have problems.”  Brian offered Carter an apologetic look as Dom murmured for them to get going.  Vince and Dom simply glared before ushering their lover away.

Attempting to avoid further conflict Brian asked, “How’d it go with Letty?”

He wasn’t expecting to learn that Letty appeared to have lost all her memory of them.

* * *

Giselle had brought them a name- Braga.  There was no coincidence that Shaw had ties to the drug lord Brian and Dom had put away.  The same man supposedly responsible for Letty’s death.  They wanted answers, though Hobbs didn’t rightly care unless it helped put them a step closer to stopping Shaw.

Brian of course had an idea that would appease all parties involved, however he knew his lovers wouldn’t approve of it.  “I’ll go ask Carter.”

“Are you nuts brah?” Rome asked across the table.  “Need I remind you what that man’s capable of?”  He paused before hissing, “Rats,” causing Brian to bite back a chuckle.

“No way,” Vince shot down immediately, Dom crossing his arms over his chest and scowling.

“He’s not mad at me,” Brian spoke for Rome’s benefit- Tej’s too given his own experiences with Verone in Miami.  “Hell, I’d say he was downright pleased to see me.”  There was no helping the little smirk.

“We’ll find another way,” Dom grunted, not about to let things go any further on that front.

Hobbs held up a hand.  “Now hold on.”  He looked carefully at Brian.  “You think you can get this guy to talk?”

“No problem.”

Nodding, the Agent said, “Then go.  Bring me back that intel.”

Vince and Dom instantly started to argue but Brian quieted them with a look.  “We don’t have any other options right now.”  Being there had been no other viable alternative o they had managed to find during their meeting, the guys couldn’t protest.

“Whatever it takes,” Hobbs agreed.

Brian was still looking at his lovers.  Cowed, Dom ended up saying, “Be careful Bri.”

“Yeah,” Vince added.  “Keep your phone on you.”  Brian gave them each a kiss, assuring them that he would be fine.

Tej was shaking his head.  “Thought we were supposed to send the chicks to play the honey trap.”

Dom and Vince were unamused but Brian chuckled.  “Sometimes I think I have too much self esteem…” the blonde mentioned.  As he started towards his car, he threw flippantly over his shoulder, “Then I realize I’m just really fucking pretty.”

* * *

Brian, for all his overwhelming presence, still knew how to be stealthy when needed. Sat on a fire escape, his legs were stretched out across the rail, back resting against the building as he balanced like a cat. He was watching the club he’d tracked one of Shaw’s men to.  It would have been so easy to call in the cavalry and take them by surprise, however Brian knew that _easy_ wasn’t the same as _safe_ or _smart._  No, he would bide his time, observe the comings and goings until he could get to the one person he was really hoping to find.

It was a couple hours before the opportunity presented itself.  Carter emerged, lighting up a cigar.  He took a deep inhale, holding it a moment before letting the smoke twist upwards.  He was stressed- but Brian knew just the kind of relief to help with that little problem. The blonde smirked at the thought, slipping down to the ground and hugging the shadows as he made his way across the street.

Carter started to walk lazily around the perimeter of the building, clearly trying to calm some frayed nerves.  When he walked around the corner, he found himself suddenly pounced from a shadow, the cigar knocked from his hand as he was pinned against the building.

Imagine his surprise when he looked up to find eyes as blue as the Caribbean sea.  “Brian?” he breathed, adjusting himself subconsciously so his back wasn’t kinked and the blonde could be drawn closer.  “What are you doing here?”

Brian flashed him a brilliant smile, hands holding onto his wrists as he pressed into his space.  “Came here to see you,” he replied, an underlying purr to his voice.

Carter couldn’t help the snort that came out.  “Yeah, well pardon me if I find that a little hard to believe.  Your... _friends_ ,” he practically spat, “made it fairly clear you were off the menu.”

Naturally, Brian only cocked his head, eyes becoming lidded.  “Not completely.”  He _did_ purr then, his hips moving a bit to the side in blatant invitation.

Carter wasn’t born yesterday.  He knew the score, and he wasn’t afraid to point out the scam.  “Seducing me for information?  Doubt your boys approve.”

The blonde smirked.  “Are you complaining Carter?”

He let out a short laugh, breaking the hold on his wrists and grabbing onto Brian’s hips.  “Not in the least,” he replied, voice dropped into a low, sexual tone.  It may have been a sham, but that didn’t mean he was about to say no.  He wasn’t a fool.

His fingers dug into the blonde’s hips, pulling him closer so they laid flush against each other.  “You know,” Brian admitted, lips coming by the other’s ear.  “That’s what they _think_ I’m doing.”  His fingers twisted into brunette curls.  “But I want this.”

Carter bit his lip to stifle the moan.  Oh, how he wanted that to be true.  He’d dreamt of icy eyes and blonde curls during his short stead in lock-up, a seductive smile and long lines of lean muscle.  The knowledge that perhaps Brian really _did_ want this, want him, was enough to make him hard in an instant.  He’d let himself be lost in the fantasy- even if it was all just a pretty lie.

Brian knew the hooks were in him then and pulled away enough to look into deep blue-grey eyes.  “Meet me at the corner,” he spoke.  He waited the moment it took for Carter to nod and then leaned into give him a soul-stealing kiss to seal the deal.

Without another word Brian slipped out of the alley and made his way down the block.  His Escort was stashed away in a parking garage and would be safe enough until he returned. As he picked his way through the surprisingly busy nighttime foot traffic, all he could think about though was a pair of pretty eyes.

He’d almost forgotten those deep eyes that could look with so much passion and heat.  Brian was sure he was one of the few who’d ever seen anything more than sharp calculation and flashes of danger there.  He had had Dom and Vince, fading Carter into memory.  But now that those memories came back with such force, he shivered with anticipation.

He hadn’t lied to Carter when he said he wanted this.  It wasn’t in the original plan.  Though his reaction to seeing Carter the other night when their positions had been reversed should have been enough to tell him he knew better than that.  His blood pressure still spiked with the man’s very presence.

He heard the sound of a highly tuned engine and turned his head to find Carter had received his car back from the valet. Stepping out to the curb, Carter didn’t even get the vehicle stopped all the way before he was in the passenger seat.  The drive was spent in silence, the tension only ratcheting until the space between them was about full to bursting.

Brian supposed he shouldn’t have been surprised by the high-end hotel they ended up in.  Even being wanted criminals did nothing to curb Carter’s more refined tastes.  Brian just trailed along in his wake, still not saying a word until they got inside his suite.

Once there, very few words were said.  Rather clothing was shed and hands reacquainted themselves with the feel of each other.  Brian wasn’t shy about what he wanted and it was impossible for Carter to hold back his own desires.  It was why he didn’t fight as Brian pressed him down to the bed, straddling his waist.

They moved together in perfect sync, as though their days in Miami weren’t years in the past.  It was so much more than a primal urge, rather one of mutual affection.  It was said in every kiss, every slip of skin on skin.  In that moment everything else went away- the case, Dom and Vince- all that mattered was each other.

Fingers dug into Brian’s hips as he came, Carter’s name on his tongue.


	3. Chapter 3

Brian was collapsed on top of Carter, being lulled by the heavy rise and fall of the man’s chest.  Eventually he slid off to the side, rolling to his back.  Sprawled out, he turned his head to gaze at Carter.  The man had a serious look on his face, deep in turbulent thoughts.

Sighing, Carter sat up, reaching to the nightstand for a cigar, cutting it before grabbing the lighter.  “I suppose it’s Letty you want to know about,” he said, lighting up and taking a few puffs.  He let the smoke out of his mouth as he looked over his shoulder at Brian- reading the mixed emotions on his face.  Perhaps it hadn’t all just been a ruse for the man after all.

Carter turned away, not wanting to think about the implications.  There was too much at stake, and everything between Shaw and Brian’s team was about to come to a head.  “Or maybe it’s Braga you came to me about,” he continued, holding the cigar in his teeth as he stood to put clothes on.  “Either way it’s the same.”

Brian sat up, twisting his legs to sit Indian-style.  He pulled the sheet over his lap, face morphing into something like a kicked puppy.  It only served to confirm Carter’s suspicions- the blonde was feeling extremely put-out which meant his visit was indeed more than what it appeared at face value.  Carter really wished he could have offered Brian some form of reassurance.

Instead Carter stood there in his pants, dress shirt hanging open as he held his cigar between his fingers so he could speak easier.  “Fenix didn’t kill her, but it was a close thing.  She ended up losing her memory.”

“So we gathered,” Brian replied, voice carefully guarded as he attempted to school his features in the same way- although it was too late as Carter knew everything he needed to already.

“Yes, well, Shaw was supposed to finish the job but when he found out that little piece of information... he decided to use her.  If you haven’t noticed, he likes to use any resource of value. At least until they are no longer of use.”  Oakes had certainly learned that the hard way.

“And Braga?”

Carter lifted a shoulder, going over to the wet bar to pour himself a scotch.  “He worked for Shaw.  Ran drugs, guns, women, whatever he wanted.  It was Shaw that tipped Braga off to Letty.”

“How’d he find out?”  Brian’s brows were lowered, a dark look on his face.  Carter had learned it had been Brian who had sent the woman in undercover.  No doubt he blamed himself.

“I’m not the only one with connections,” Carter answered cryptically, taking a much-needed drink.  He watched Brian’s mind working, knowing that he was more than capable of reading between the lines.  “In any case…”  The glass clinked on the bartop.  “Now you have your answers.”

Brian could hear the dismissal there, nodding slowly.  He proceeded to gather up his clothing, dressing in silence.  His brain was working out the puzzle pieces, fitting them together to find the truth.  Of course it wasn’t the only thing he was attempting to figure out either- he wanted to know where he and Carter stood.

When the blonde made to leave, Carter reached out a hand to stop him.  He sighed, cursing himself even as he broke his earlier resolve.  He pulled Brian to him, their lips connecting in a kiss that could only be described as tender.

When they parted, their eyes met, Carter not even bothering to hide his concern.  “Be careful Brian.”  It wasn’t what the other truly wanted to hear, he knew, but it was all he could offer him at the moment.

All the same, Brian seemed to accept it as he smiled softly in return.  “You too Carter.”  He leaned in to steal one last kiss, clearly not wanting to leave but forcing himself to do so anyway.  At the open door he paused, looking back over his shoulder as he added, “See you soon.”

That made Carter grin despite himself, hearing his own parting words from Miami echoed back to him.  Brian left with a small smile of his own, the door clicking shut behind him.  Carter took up his drink again with the same hand that held his cigar, leaning back against the bar as he sighed out, “Soon.”

* * *

When Brian strolled into the current command center looking like good sex both his boyfriends immediately scowled.  He ignored their prickly appearance though, going over to Hobbs.  He looked up from his discussion with Riley, took one pass over him and huffed.  “Mission accomplished there O’Conner?”

Brian only grinned brightly and tipped his head to the side to indicate he wanted to speak privately.  Hobbs easily caught it and followed him.  “I got the info we were after.  Except...”  He hesitated, not sure if he could trust Hobbs to tell him the truth.  “Carter said something, and I get the feeling you know what it means.”

Hobbs cocked a brow at him.  “Yeah?  And what’s that?”

“Said Shaw wasn’t the only one with connections.”

Hobbs’ lips tightened in a firm line, clearly not going to comment.  Not that it mattered as his reaction was answer enough.  The only question was if that was implying a leak within their own group or a mole in Shaw’s- or both.  Honestly Brian was leaning towards both and he had a feeling who the mole on their end might be.  Not that he was giving Hobbs the benefit of that information and simply walked away.

The team was already gathered around the central table awaiting his news.  “Carter said Letty’s got amnesia from her run in with Fenix, just like we figured.”

“So how’s Braga fit into it?” Giselle inquired, perhaps more curious than anyone considering her former employment with him.

“He was working for Shaw the whole time,” Brian answered bitterly.  “He’s the one that warned Braga about Letty.”

If Dom needed any more reasons to kill Shaw, he just had one more.  “Son of a…”

“So what else did you slut outta him?” Rome inquired, receiving twin scowls from Vince and Dom.

Ignoring the jab, Brian replied, “Just that Shaw plans to use Letty like any other tool.  The man clearly enjoys fucking with us.  Once this is over?  I’m willing to bet Letty’s expendable.”

“Then we gotta get her back before that happens,” Leon spoke, not wanting to lose any more of their family than they already had.

“Damn straight,” Vince graveled.

“That’s all fine and good,” Han interjected, “but we still don’t know their next target.”

“Well,” Hobbs spoke up, “we’ll just have to change that, won’t we?”

“I think I might have a lead on that actually,” Tej mentioned, thankfully shifting the topic.

* * *

Brian wasn’t surprised when his lovers dragged him off after the meeting.  Though he wasn’t quite expecting to be smothered underneath Vince in the backseat while Dom drove them to the motel. The brunette's lips were everywhere, his fingers digging in wherever they touched, and Brian squirmed at the heat and feralness of it all.

He knew Dom and Vince were both possessive.  Hell, it was a bit hypocritical, but Brian was the jealous type too when it came to things he saw as _his_. So he let Vince rub against him, biting, scratching, marking his territory.

When they got into their room, Dom joined right in.  The pair had Brian pinned between them on the bed, reclaiming exactly what was theirs - no one else's.

Dom was curled behind him, a hand trailing down to undo his jean shorts before slipping inside.  Brian hissed at the touch, arching his back, which put his torso right up against Vince’s.  The brunette groaned into the fiery kiss he’d been giving, pressing back, which pinned Brian’s hips firmly between them.

Brian whined, trying to move and get friction but his lovers held him still.  Stuck, all the blonde could do was whimper as they continued to bite and claw with blunt nails, only occasionally receiving a light brush from Dom’s finger where he _really_ wanted the attention.  “Please,” he breathed out.

Vince had always been a sucker for Brian’s pleading and his hand shot down the blonde’s shorts and took hold of him roughly.  Brian grasped, and then moaned loudly when he felt Dom’s large hand add its weight to Vince’s.

“You belong to us,” Vince said, biting at Brian’s neck.

Dom’s grin had teeth.  “Gonna remind you of that.”

All Brian could do was groan helplessly and surrender himself to his partners’ possessive desires.

* * *

Dom and Vince were leaning against the Plymouth when Shaw pulled up.  When Carter got out from the other side and joined him, neither of them bothered to hide the twin glares sent his way.  The crime lord only rolled his eyes, not willing to give them the satisfaction of getting a rise out of him.

Owen walked up to them, a cocky grin on his face, Carter smart enough to keep a couple steps back.  “I’m gonna give you a chance,” Shaw spoke, getting straight to the point of why he called them there.  “Take your crew and walk away.”

Dom shook his head.  “Hate to break it to ya, but we don’t just ‘walk away.’  There’s too much at stake.  We want our out, and if you’re the price, we’ll take it.”

Raising a brow, Owen only smirked.  “You want to be free?  Then join me instead.”

Vince snorted.  “Pass.”

Not the least bit bothered by the refusal, he simply stated, “Then you really only have one choice.  Walk.”  He met Dom’s gaze.  “That’s the only way you’re going to keep your family safe.”  He let that sink in a moment before adding, “The only way you’re gonna keep _Brian_ safe.”

Vince growled, taking a step forward.  “Motherfucker…”  Dom grabbed his arm, halting him. It was well that he did.  A red laser dot appeared on Vince’s chest, right over his heart- a sniper.  It didn’t stop Vince from snarling though.  “You touch him, and I’ll rip your throat out… with my teeth.”

Owen only laughed, up until an identical red dot appeared on his own chest.  He looked down at it curiously, then up towards the rooftops.  “Interesting…”  He raised a brow at Dom.  “Hobbs?”

Dom smiled, but it was far from friendly.  “Didn’t anyone ever tell you not to threaten a man’s family?” he inquired, fingers twining with Vince’s.  “Especially when they have teeth of their own?”

When Owen looked up again he noticed the figure standing, the dim lighting hitting off of him enough to make out who the sniper was- Brian. Shaw grinned, completely enraptured.  The criminal wanted the blonde even more then.  “Be sure to keep him safe,” he mentioned to Brian’s lovers.  “Wouldn’t want anything to happen to him before he starts warming my bed.”

Dom had noticed Carter tense when Owen had threatened Brian earlier.  Now, the brunette was outright glaring daggers at his back.   _Interesting…_  Aloud, Dom said with a sneer, “We’ll see about that.”

Owen gave a quick chuckle, twirling his finger in the air as a signal for his back-up to move out.  “See ya around Toretto,” he called over his shoulder, returning to the car.

“You can bet on it,” he graveled back.

Carter was seemingly following begrudgingly, eyes drifting up to where Brian was standing on the rooftop, rifle butt in the crook of his arm.  His eyes locked with Dom’s a moment, and then drifted to Vince before getting into the car.

After they drove away and as they waited for Brian to join them, Vince turned to look at Dom questioningly.  “Did Verone…?”

“Yup.”

Vince furrowed his brows, thinking on what he had just seen, although that meant he inevitably came back to what Shaw had said- the threats he’d made.  “Bastard is dead,” he growled out.

Dom pulled the scruffy male into his arms, holding him close.  “We’ll watch ‘im V,” he assured.  “He ain’t goin’ anywhere.  Brian's ours.”

“You bet I am,” a silky voice confirmed, and they turned to see Brian had made it down to them.  He didn’t need to be told what happened to know that Owen had most likely spoken of him. Although he knew his lovers would fill him in later.

Stepping up into their embrace, the three of them stayed there for a few minutes, simply finding comfort in the others being so close.   _Nothing_ was going to tear them apart- not Shaw, not Hobbs, not the whole fucking world.


	4. Chapter 4

The final heist attempt had been something for the books- for real, who expected a _tank_?  At the end of the day though they’d caught Owen and most of his crew.  More importantly they had the chip Shaw so desperately wanted and Letty was safe and sound back with family.

Not that they were done quite yet.

“What’re you smiling about?” Dom demanded.

Shaw stood in front of them, arrogant smirk on his face.  “You really think you’ve won, don’t you?”  Beside him, Carter shifted in irritation at his own bonds.  Jah, Adolfson, and Denlinger stood impassively behind them.

Brian frowned, walking over to join Dom, hand twinned with Vince’s as he pulled him along.  Naturally the rest of their team wandered over as well, curious despite themselves at what Shaw had to say.  He only grinned further with the full audience.

Looking at Leon, Owen mentioned almost casually, “Why don’t you call Mia?”

Leon looked over at Dom, apprehension written on his face.  Dom’s jaw tightened before nodding slightly.  When Leon called, the phone on speaker, it only rang a couple times before picking up.  “Leon!” Mia screamed before the sound was muffled.

“Son of a-!”  Leon lunged for Shaw, managing to get a punch on the man’s jaw before Brian and Rome were pulling him away.  On the same token though, Vince was having to hold back Dom, Han putting himself in the man’s path from trying the same.

Shaw, well, he only laughed.  “Now here’s what’s going to happen…  You’re going to let us go, with the chip, and you’re not going to follow.  Because if I see _any_ of you…”  His grin was feral.  “I’ll kill her.”

There was a bit of a Mexican Standoff between the military personnel and their crew, one Hobbs ended up being a deciding factor in by putting a gun to the base Commander’s head.

Once they were all uncuffed, Carter rubbed at his wrists, looking at Brian with a carefully guarded expression.  Jah was more than happy to grab the case containing the last piece of their EMP device, while the other two smirked at each other. Shaw, well he was looking more than pleased with himself.

Riley was in Owen’s line of sight when he asked, “Coming babe?”

Smiling, she gave a little shrug.  “Why not,” she answered, walking over to join them.

“That’s cute,” Shaw replied, smirking as he looked up at who he had actually been looking at, “but I meant Brian.”  Riley scowled, not only because she had just been outed as Owen’s double-agent but also that she’d been brushed aside for _Brian_.

“I think I’ll pass,” Brian threw back, hands clenching into fists momentarily before flexing out again.

“Pitty.”  If looks could kill, Owen would have filleted Brian alive with his mind for turning him down.

Carter, well, he threw his head back and laughed.  As he stepped forward towards the other team, he turned to walk backwards so he could watch Shaw.  “I told you you’d never have Bri,” he reminded.  “Oh, and, by the way,” he added with a cocky grin, “I’ve been on their side the whole time.”

That took both Shaw and Riley completely off guard.  Clearly Hobbs had kept his mouth shut to everyone regarding his own inside contact.  Brian however had a satisfied grin on his face, obviously having picked up on Carter’s hints.  It was comforting to know the blonde had trusted him, had believed in him enough to count on him.

Snorting, Shaw steeled his features.  “Lets go,” he bit out, jerking his chin towards the remainder of his team.

“Oh,” Carter spoke up casually, “one more thing before you go.  You may want to call your boys down at the airstrip.”  Owen turned ever so slowly, his face twisted into a look that promised pain and death.  Carter however was smug.  “That call you heard was pre-recorded.  Mia and Jack are just fine, sitting in a safe house.  Same can’t be said for Vegh and Klaus I’m afraid.  They’re dead.  Or, well, I suppose anything’s possible.  They were in critical condition last I checked but you know… bullets aren’t really healthy.”

By then Owen was literally vibrating with anger and Brian was trying so very hard not to laugh.  Dom and Vince, they were looking at Carter with something akin to awe.

Carter gave his best shark grin as he announced, “Looks like that’s checkmate.”

Naturally they all ended up back in cuffs, only it was Riley in a pair rather than Carter that time.  Hobbs was practically gleeful as he ordered them all thrown into the brig until transport was arranged.  He even thanked Carter for coming through on his end, the man only nodding once.

Everyone on the team started to celebrate the moment Hobbs said he was going to grab their pardons- Carter included, who was left standing there feeling like the outsider.  Even Letty was sharing tentative embraces with the people who had once been her family.  That was until Brian looked over at him.

A smile crossed his face as he walked up to Carter.  “Hey, glad you’re safe.”  He reached out, hand running down Carter’s arm.

“Yeah,” Carter forced a brief half smile, “you too.”

Brian glanced over his shoulder to where Vince and Dom were standing, watching them closely.  “Any plans after this?” he inquired, looking back at Carter who simply lifted his shoulder.  The blonde’s grin only grew.  “You should come home with us.”

Carter’s brows rose.  “Us?”

On cue, Dom and Vince approached.  “Problems Buster?” Vince prompted.

“Just tellin’ Carter to come with us.”

“Yeah?”  Dom looked over at Carter.  Rather than the challenging glare Carter was getting used to, he appeared almost considering.

“What’s the Pretty Boy got to say about it?” Vince inquired, his expression harder to read as he wrapped himself around Brian from behind.

What Carter had no idea about was the conversation Brian had had with them.  The pair were loathe to admit that they found the former drug lord attractive.  Not to mention the glimpse of Carter’s true intentions they caught during the standoff with Shaw the night at the warehouse.  With his latest act of saving Mia however, well, there was no way either of them could overlook that.

“Come with us,” Brian urged gently when Carter went quiet in thought.  He stepped forward from Vince’s arms and into his.  “I’ve missed you so much Carter,” he breathed just before pressing their lips together.

There may or may not have been a wolf-whistle from somewhere in the background and Brian barely held back the chuckle as he heard Tej berating his crazy best friend, Rome firing back in kind.  All amusement was wiped from his face as he pulled back and met Carter’s gaze.  Brian felt his heart skip, aching with the desire for the brunette to agree.

“I don’t know your partners there would agree,” Carter pointed out.  As much as he wanted to have Brian in his arms again, the idea of the constant fighting that was bound to occur wasn’t exactly appealing.

Then said men surprised Carter again by stepping forward with matching cocky grins on their faces.  “Think we can handle you there Carter,” Dom mused.

“We’ll be gentle,” Vince added, voice smokey and promising.

Carter barked out a laugh of disbelief.  He wasn’t entirely certain how anything between them all would work out but he would have to be a fool to turn it down.  “Challenge accepted.”

 

**Epilogue:**

The beach was beautiful.  The sun was dipping towards the horizon, the early evening breeze coming off the water.  The four lovers laid out on the sand, always taking time out of every day to make sure and spend quality time all together.

Dom and Vince both laid on their backs, bodies flush together.  Brian was sprawled out beside Vince, head laying on his chest.  Carter was mirroring him, curled up next to Dom, fingers threading through blonde locks.

They had spent a short stead together in L.A., helping to move Leon, Mia, and Jack into the old Toretto house.  After that the four had taken off in a crazy bid to hit every famous beach and vacation town they could think of.  There was money to go around after all and if they learned one thing it was that life was too short.  Eventually though they had settled at the house in Spain, having found it felt like home.

Then again, as long as they had each other, anywhere they went would be home.

Carter felt a hand rubbing his back before sinking lower, ending up resting on his butt.  He only smirked, blue-grey eyes flicking up to view Dom’s grin.  Likewise, Vince was holding close to Brian, fingers trailing up and down his spine.  When he moved to hiking the blonde’s shirt up, fingers brushing gently over the skin of his lower back, Brian smiled brightly- the way that made all three of his lover’s melt.

“Care to take this inside?” Brian asked, knowing the answer by their matching grins.

And really, who were they to argue with an invitation like that?

/End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all she wrote folks! Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
